grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Fayre
}} Fayre Elmbridge (Pronunciation) is a young adventurer. Her familiar is Nim.Grimm Almaria - Fayre Elmbridge Appearance To be added. Personality + open-minded, optimistic, resourceful, adventurous, determined, empathic, strives to be independent Fayre is a ray of sunshine and lights up most rooms with her positivity. She usually has a smile on her face and a song in her heart she wants to share with everyone.Fluttering around where she goes, she is always excited to make new experiences and meet new people, always hoping and seeing the best in them. From her love of reading adventure stories she was dreamed of going on a big adventure herself, she straps her boots and is ready to take on what's ahead of her. Fayre is quite resourceful and knows anything has more than one concrete use,she gets crafty on her mini expeditions or just around her village she could make do with what's around her. The heroes in stories she read were determined and Fayre also is determined to a task at hand and isn't willing to give up until she is satisfied. Lastly Fayre's people experience isn't as much as she wants it to be but she takes the chance of putting herself in other people's shoes and tries to see the world from their perspective as she is curious of the song that plays in their heart and how it reaches its tune. Fayre wants to work hard to reach her goals and despite some stories some people get life handed to them, Fayre wants to create her own adventure with her own two hands and be a independent strong woman. '- Naive, Stubborn, inexperienced,easily absorbed by task, strives to be independent' Fayre has limited real world experience as most of her life has been around her supportive family. She has big eyes and a big heart, which is a easy thing to take advantage of as she wears most of her feelings on her sleeve. It is a good thing to be open and expressive to people but it's naive to be like that to everyone as you can get hurt. Fayre's determined spirit can backfire when she gets absorbed doing something not really worth the time. She gets lost in a task or a idea but unable to give up on things so easily, you can see the fire in her eyes and see she won't let down. Sometimes being childishly stubborn, pouting or sticking her tongue out or just plain old stubborn and won't take no as an answer especially when her heart is set to something.She also has a hard time accepting help from others as she doesn't want to burden people with her problems and want to be independent. She can/will take help here and there but always takes to stubborn chances to go alone. = Curious, book smart, daydreamer, sensitive, experimental Fayre loves more knowledge in her mind and stories to amaze her. She sees something new and what's to know how it works/what it does instantly, she loves research and finding out new ways to do things. A child in this big candy store called life and wanting to try every flavor.She really isn't nosy though and respects people's boundaries for the most part. Despite her adventurous side Fayre has always loved books and the pursuit of knowledge. She reads all she can of places she traveled and could travel, from wildlife,fauna,trade,crops, people and history. It's was almost her way of touching the places she had yet to reach by reading about them. Book smarts is valuable but needs the real world experience to become worth more. Fayre gets lost in the world of books and her own fantasy, as much as the real world intrigues her, her first taste of adventure was in books and sometimes doesn't understand when the real world doesn't measure up to the book world. Sometimes her idealist eyes can't grasp the reality of the world. With big heart and open nature she expects kindness from most. Harsh words/actions don't hurt at first as she tries to be empathetic but somethings strike her hard, she is hopeful but doesn't mean she doesn't hurt. She usually takes time to herself to be sad though as she doesn't want to bother others with her sensitive side, regardless though even if her sadness gets in the way she doesn't just cry and give up. She might need to cry to get it out of her system but always gets back up. Abilities Fayre's magic is musically based and she can control certain things with her voice or playing an instrument. Growing plants and summoning small creatures to come to her is easy. She can possibly control the flow of water, flame or wind with more practice with her abilities but it is not strong for now. She can also lure people/creatures to sleep with simple songs. It's unknown if her magic has much effect on people except for the sleep thing, nothing like using her voice to manipulate people thought or actions like a Siren song. Being a pureblood elf, Fayre has a natural connection with nature and can hear the voices of nature by touching trees and other plant life. Nature sings songs as well and Fayre can hear them but this also has some part to do with her magic. "What do your elf eyes see young Fayre?" Elf eyes see hella stuff y'all. (Fayre has really good vision and enhanced hearing) Strengths - Weaknesses !!Incase of an actual threatening situation break glass!! Fayre is nothing like a powerhouse, but what she lack in physical strength she makes up for in speed, reflexes and balance. She is quick thinking and works on her feet but this mainly is in the event of learning from the scrapes and bruises from encountering dangerous things on her expeditions. (She has no scars yet and this makes her sad) She really isn't the brawler or fighter type and thinks to avoid fighting for the most part unless it's to protect someone. Immobilizing or neutralizing a threat is the best bet. ✔ Easy to talk to/good listener ✔ She can carry a good conversation too ✔ Adept in singing, dancing and playing several instruments ✔ Loves to try new things ✔ Good in most weather conditions ✔ Has an upbeat attitude ✔ Fast thinker ✔ Resourceful ✔ Very flexible ✔ High running stamina �� Can't take many hits �� Low physical strength �� Easy to knock over �� Gullible �� Unrealistic at times �� Can seem pushy sometimes but she just wants to get to know you �� Distracted easily �� Cute animals have her heart, as well has new plants to document �� Can't sew for her life, will give you badly made scarves and gloves (they are made of love tho) Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Fayre's favorite instrument is the flute her father makes her each year for her birthday. She loves each one dearly. ★ Fayre can play several instruments but prefers woodwinds and also the lute. ★ The marks are her face are just face paint and not tattoos, the paint is an old traditional Fayre read about when she was young,it's suppose to bring good things to adventurers, certain styles are mean victory, others mean hope and some mean good fortune. The paint symbols are different on her face depending on what she seeks out to do. ★ Fayre does has symbols that appeared on her body when she uses magic though. ★ Despite acting like a polite and kind "proper" woman Fayre loves to get dirty and muddy, playing in the rain,the grass, the snow, she loves to feel things. By dirty I just mean dirt, my baby don't even know what a sin is… jk jk someone taint her pure dumb mind. ★ Fayre seems to always speak with passion and in a very romantic dainty way. ★ Fayre has many journals in which she writes events, feelings, stories from others and songs. She usually take a quiet peaceful moment to herself to record. ★ Fayre can be easily swayed cause of her naive nature and is easily impressed by a lot of things. She idolizes people so much. ★ Fayre has a deep hopeful love of the idea of romance but is really unsure what to do if love would dare strike her. ★ Relates real people to characters in stories a lot, consciously and unconsciously. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters